


Couples Costumes Done Right

by heartsdesire456



Series: 13 Fics of Halloween [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crossdressing, F/M, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony throws a Halloween Party and Bucky and Steve definitely have the best couples' costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couples Costumes Done Right

**Author's Note:**

> Told you I needed to catch up so here you go!
> 
> Again, just a little ficlet, but this one at least is more 'adult' lmao. (not much but its not about children and candy lol)

Bruce was one of the first to arrive to Tony’s Halloween costume party he was throwing for the Avengers and some friends. He hadn’t expected to be so early, so he didn’t see anybody he wanted to talk to besides Tony at the moment. He headed Tony and Pepper’s way and Bruce chuckled and rolled his eyes as he walked up to Tony and Pepper. “So inventive. Very original. Would’ve never guessed you would dress up as yourself,” Bruce droned and Pepper snickered beside Tony.

Tony looked down at his Iron Man suit, sans the helmet, and shrugged. “Who at this party will be cooler than me? Nobody! Also I didn’t have to waste time planning like this.” He looked Bruce over, sipping his drink. “Are you… Bruce Post Hulk?” he asked, and Bruce sighed.

“Har har. You’re so amusing,” he said, then smiled at Pepper, who looked absolutely beautify dressed as a Greek goddess. “You look great, Pepper.”

She smiled brightly. “Thanks. I like your realistic chest wound,” she said, examining his zombie makeup. 

Bruce looked down at his ripped shirt with a hyper realistic gaping wound beneath the tears and nodded. “Yeah, Natasha did it.” He winced slightly. “I’m pretty sure she knows what they’re supposed to look like,” he admitted. 

Tony perked up. “Speaking of Natasha, where’s she at? Perfecting her wig or something? Is she a slutty nurse? I’ve always pictured that as her kinda costume.”

Pepper slapped him in the back of the head. “Tony.”

“What?! You know how she dresses. Of course she’s gonna be something sexy!”

Bruce smirked. “You’re in for a surprise then. I’m pretty sure there won’t be a single sexy costume here, tonight.”

Tony sighed, shaking his head. “You’re all no fun. No fun at all.” He grinned at Bruce. “What do ya wanna bet Cap is dressed as a doctor or something totally dull? His boyfriend probably won’t dress up at all. Either that or he’ll be something obviously like a spy.”

Bruce shrugged. “Never know. Bucky might dress up as Captain America. Steve might be a cop or something.” He frowned. “You know where Thor is?”

Tony smirked and Pepper rolled her eyes. “Tony intervened,” she said simply.

“Alright, now that I’m here the party can truly begin!” 

Pepper sighed. “Oh look, right on time.”

Bruce turned and looked and nearly choked on air when he saw Thor walking towards them wearing a kilt and a puffy shirt. “Oh my God, you did not,” he said to Tony, who just _giggled_ into his drink.

Thor clapped Bruce on the shoulder. “Hello. The undead. Nice costume.”

Tony grinned. “Thor! We were just discussing what we figure the others will be dressed as.”

Bruce shrugged. “He’s convinced Natasha will be in a sexy costume, but he’s wrong,” he informed Thor, who smirked as he looked past Tony.

“Clearly none will be more beautiful than you, Pepper,” he said, and she rolled her eyes.

“Oh the flattery is always welcome, Thor,” she joked.

As they stood talking for a few minutes, nobody could pinpoint when Natasha actually showed up, because one minute the space next to Bruce was empty, and the next Natasha slid up beside him and, when Tony glanced around, he yelped in surprise. “Another zombie?! Jesus!”

Natasha smirked – which looked terrifying in her far more realistic makeup than even Bruce’s – and tilted her head. “What? Some of us are more creative than you,” she said, hooking her arm through Bruce’s. “Besides, doesn’t he look cool?” she asked with a playful bounce on her toes. 

Thor looked around. “So we’re only missing a few others.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Steve’s boring. He said he and James are dressing up as soldiers.”

Tony sucked his teeth. “Aw man, come on. They couldn’t get more creative than that?”

“No idea why I’m even friends with him,” Natasha agreed, shrugging in a ‘what can you do’ manner. “Anyways!” She grabbed Bruce’s wrist and tugged him away from the bar. “C’mon, I wanna dance,” she demanded, and Bruce mock-whined, but followed her anyways.

By the time Steve and Bucky got there, the party was in full swing. Everybody was dancing, there was a Storm Trooper that Bruce didn’t know manning the DJ booth, the bartender had left and an astronaut had taken her place, even the waiters were all dressed as witches, and all the friends of friends had arrived. 

Bruce and Natasha were sitting at a table with Thor, just making conversation, when Bruce choked on his drink and half-laughed-half-coughed his way through saying, “Oh shit, I was wrong about ‘sexy’ costumes!” Natasha followed his gaze and immediately burst out laughing. Thor followed and he, too, chuckled at the sight. 

It was Tony who stopped beside their table, slack jawed, and actually asked. “Is- is Bucky Barnes in _drag_?!”

Bruce nodded while laughing openly at Steve and Bucky, who were coming their way. They hadn’t lied to Natasha, they _were_ soldiers… but not the straightforward type she had suspected. Steve was wearing cargo camo pants, shined boots, a matching hat, dog tags, and no shirt at all. To complete the couple’s costume, Bucky was wearing a ‘slutty soldier’ costume that included camo shorts so tiny and spandex-y that they barely covered the bare minimum – leaving a good few inches of asscheek hanging out the bottom – with a top that was basically just two bullet-belts attached to the shorts and crossed over his chest, tying behind his neck. His hair was straightened and blown out so it was fluffy and feminine, he was wearing full makeup, he had on boots with a stiletto heel, and to top it all off, what Bruce thought _really_ sold the outfit, was a garter made of rifle bullets.

When they reached the table, Steve grinned. “Hey guys! Sorry we’re late, Bucky’s hair took longer than we figured.

Bucky nodded. “Seriously, I didn’t realize how long it takes to blow-dry your hair.” He grinned at Natasha. “And who was it who said we were boring?” he asked and she grinned.

“Alright, I can admit, stripper soldiers did not cross my mind. Definitely not drag,” she said and Bucky just winked.

“An ass and legs like mine are too nice to not be shown off occasionally,” he boasted and Steve rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, and who had to help you put hairspray on your ass to stop the shorts riding up?” he grumbled and Bucky smirked.

“Oh please, like staring at my ass for a while is a hardship,” he said, poking him in the ribs.

Tony interrupted. “Alright, what I want to know, is why the hell do you know how to walk in heels?!” he asked incredulously.

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Why the hell do you wanna know about my personal life?” he countered and Tony narrowed his eyes suspiciously even if he didn’t say anything else.

Before anybody could comment further, an utterly outraged cry sounded right behind them. “Nooo!” Clint pouted as he slunk closer, looking at Steve and Bucky. He looked down at himself then at them, and nobody else could resist doing the same. Clint was wearing very tiny black leather shorts with handcuffs hanging off his belt opposite a badge and the only other clothing on him was a hat on his head and boots on his feet. He looked absolutely bummed as he turned to the others. “I wanted to be the sluttiest Halloween costume.”

Every one of them held it together for about ten seconds before Steve cracked up, and immediately the others all followed.


End file.
